


June 11, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentleman Ghost trembled with anger as soon as Supergirl and Amos defeated his ghostly pets.





	June 11, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Gentleman Ghost trembled with anger as soon as Supergirl and Amos defeated his ghostly pets before he vanished in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
